A related-art refrigeration cycle apparatus is generally known that includes an internal heat exchanger, in which refrigerant on a high-pressure side and refrigerant on a low-pressure side exchange heat, liquid refrigerant flowing into a pressure reducing device is subcooled, and gas refrigerant at an outlet of an evaporator is superheated to improve efficiency of a refrigeration cycle.
In such a refrigeration cycle apparatus, to suppress a high pressure in a condenser, a degree of subcooling at a high-pressure side flow outlet of the internal heat exchanger is held at a predetermined value to suppress generation of subcooled liquid in the condenser and to enhance heat exchange efficiency (see Patent Literature 1).